Long Day
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Sarah is having a bad day but her boyfriend,Jonathan Good(Dean Ambrose)makes her feel much better.


This day was just dragging far too long. I got caught in traffic and was late to work, when I got there my boss bitched at me, there was a paper jam in the copier and my creepy cubicle mate hit on me...again. And now I was stuck in a long line at the grocery store. Now not only did I have a bad day but I had to go and make by boyfriend a warm home cooked meal because I'd promised him last week that I would. It's not that I have a problem with my boyfriend or anything, he's absolutely perfect. My boyfriend is Jonathan Good or as the WWE Universe would call him, Dean Ambrose. We met at a taping of Raw and it was love at first sight.I didn't realize I was still daydreaming about the love of my life until the cashier started to get an attitude with me.  
''Would ya hurry up ma'am?''  
''Sorry.'' I paid for the stuff and power walked back to the car. I was starting to get a headache. And of course I got stuck in traffic again. Definitely a migraine kind of day.  
I got home and Jon wasn't back yet. I didn't even bother changing clothes, just kicked my heels off and started cooking. Halfway through cooking the chicken the phone rang.  
''Hello?''  
''Yeah Sarah I need you to come back to the office and do some paperwork for me.'' It was my boss.  
''What? No I'm sorry I can't, I'm halfway through cooking dinner for my boyfriend, I just can't.''  
''I really need you to come do this for me.''  
Okay I'm sick of this shit. Whenever my boss is too lazy to do something he calls me. Now with the mood I was in, I just snapped.  
''Listen, I'm not coming back in, just because you won't get off your fat lazy ass and do it yourself does not mean that I will!''  
As I scream those last two words, I hear the smoke detector go off. I hang up, feeling that I've probably been fired and rushed to the oven. The chicken was totally burned. I'd ruined the dinner I had made for the man I loved so much, he was so amazing to me and I couldn't give him one decent romantic fucking meal. I turned off the oven and went to the table, sat down and started crying. I had no idea how long I'd been crying when Jon came in.  
''Hey babe.''He called as he entered the kitchen. I answered with a sniffle that was muffled by my hair. I didn't want to look up because I knew mascara would be all over my face.  
''Baby what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?''  
''Bad day, bad bad day.'' I finally looked up at Jon. He grabbed the chair next to me and wiped away my tears and mascara with his fingers.  
''Tell me what happened.''  
''Well work was shitty, but everyone has those days. The reason I'm really upset is because I fucked up dinner.''  
''Why? What happened?''  
''My boss called wanting me to come back in, I snapped and called him a fat ass and while I was screaming at him the chicken burned and the smoke detector came on and I just started bawling.''  
''You called your boss a fat ass?''  
''Yeah.''  
Jonathan started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too. His laugh is the most beautiful music I've ever heard.  
''Anyway, I'm sorry about dinner. How was your day?'' I ask.  
''It was fine, I worked out a few hours. It was weird not being on the road but also amazing because I had coming home to you to look forward to.'' He smiled. I melted.  
''Aw babe.''  
Jon leaned in and kissed me, hard.  
''Hey, I know what can make your day better.'' He said.  
''What?''  
''You can let me make love to you.''  
''But I have a headache.''  
He ignored that and lifted me up on the table, ripping my top off, unclasping my bra.  
''Jon, I'm not in the mood to-''  
''Shut up.'' He cut my sentence off and pulled my skirt down. I had to admit I was pretty turned on. He continued to kiss my lips, nipples, neck and stomach. Finally he got to his knees right there on the kitchen floor, spread my legs and started licking me. I almost came at once but he tore away a few seconds to kiss me, he liked it when he kissed me when he was eating me so I could taste myself. Finally I pushed him away from me, and hopped off the table.  
''Get up.'' I told him. He did. I unfastened his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to his knees and started sucking.  
''Oh Sarah.'' Jonathan moaned.  
''I'm gonna come. Oh, stop, please I don't wanna come right now.'' He took me by the hair and pulled me away from his cock. He lifted me back to the table and slid inside me. I let out a moan. He thrust in and out, both of us moaning in ecstasy.  
''Oh Jonathan!'' I screamed as I came. As I came I pressed my hips further up to his and he came, his warmth filling me. We laid there on the kitchen table, naked and spent. I made a little mental note to remember to take the Lysol to it.  
''Sarah?''  
''Yes baby?''  
''I love you.''  
''I love you too.''  
He lifted himself to his elbow and kissed me.  
''Jon what are we gonna do about dinner?''  
''I guess we could go out.'' He answered. And we did, an hour later, after making love several more times.


End file.
